vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Summary The Hunter is the player character and main protagonist of Bloodborne and its expansion, The Old Hunters. The origins of the Hunter are determined by the players themselves, ranging from a middle-class upbringing; a troublesome childhood; a military background or the member of a noble family among others. At some point in their life the Hunter becomes afflicted with an unspecified disease and travels to Yharnam, an ancient city known for housing an old medical remedy which is said to cure any disease. In Bloodborne: The Old Hunters, the Hunter is drawn into the Hunter's Nightmare, where deceased hunters can slay beasts seemingly without limit. However, a dark secret lies hidden within the Nightmare, and it is the task of the Hunter to search it out. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least High 4-C '''| At least '''High 4-C Name: The Hunter (Actual name is player determined), The "Paleblood" Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Can be either Male or Female Age: Varies (Can range from early 20s to late 50s) Classification: Human, Hunter, Overseer of the Hunter's Dream (in "Honoring Wishes" ending), Great One (in "Childhood's Beginning" ending) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with several different melee and ranged weapons, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Mid via Blood Vials, Blood Gems, the Choir Bell, and the Logarius Wheel), Energy attacks (Via the "Accursed Brew", "A Call Beyond", and Holy Moonlight Sword), Magic, Sound Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Via "Beast Roar"), Electricity Manipulation (Via the "Tiny Tonitrus"), Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can make enemies attack each other with the Shaman Bone Blade), Madness Manipulation (Type 4 with the Bloodletter), Teleportation, Shapeshifting (Via the "Messenger's Gift" and Caryll Runes "Beast's Embrace" and "Milkweed"), Summoning (Via the "Augur of Ebrietas", "Blacksky Eye", "Executioner's Glove", and "Madaras Whistle"), Blood Manipulation, Able to resurrect after being killed as though it had all just been a dream (This lasts so long as The Hunter continues to be contracted to the Hunter's Dream), Temporary partial Invisibility (Via the "Blue Elixir"), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to see and fight the Great Ones and Kin without going insane), Can harm Intangible/Non-Corporeal beings and Ghosts (Capable of killing creatures like Mergo’s Wet Nurse, the Bound Widow, and the Evil Labyrinth Spirit, who are merely disembodied spirits), Poison Manipulation (With Poison Knives), Can nullify healing and regeneration (Via Numbing Mist) | Same as before, plus Reality Warping (As per being a Great One), Madness Manipulation (Type 4, Merely looking at Great Ones causes one to go insane), Curse Manipulation (Curses in Bloodborne are the result of inciting the anger of Great Ones and via Accursed Brew), and Invisibility (Great Ones and Kin are completely invisible to those lacking Insight, or knowledge of their existence) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Can easily slay monsters of this size) | At least Large Star level (Capable of utilizing the Hunter Tool "A Call Beyond", and can defeat Great Ones such as Ebrietas, who is immensely more powerful, comparable to Gehrman) | At least Large Star level (The Hunter later becomes one of the most powerful Great Ones, comparable to the Moon Presence, a being that required consuming 3 One Third of Umbilical Cords to match) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging meteors and lightning, as well as electrical attacks from the Tonitrus, Darkbeast Paarl, Loran Darkbeast, the Orphan of Kos, the Abhorrent Beast, and Silvebeasts) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Superior to Giant Lost Children who can casually lift giant boulders) | Class 10 | Class K (Becomes one of the most powerful Great Ones, and thus would scale to the likes of Amygdala) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Capable of utilizing visceral attacks against various large beasts like Vicar Amelia and the Cleric Beast) | At least Large Star Class (Capable of utilizing Visceral Attacks on Great Ones such as Rom and Ebrietas, as well as utilizing weapons such as the Amygdalan Arm still living arm of [[Amygdala]] and the Empty Phantasm Shell amplifies their weapons with the arcane power of a Great One’s familiar) | At least Large Star Class (Capable of utilizing visceral attacks against the likes of the Moon Presence) Durability: Building level+ (Can survive being hit by lightning and the Living Failures' meteors, Can take hits from monsters of this size) | At least Large Star level (Can take hits from Gehrman) | At least Large Star level (Can take hits from the Moon Presence) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Can outlast characters such as the Amygdala, who can rip its own arms off and use them as weapons and not even flinch, and Lady Maria, who can stab herself through the torso twice and continue fighting like nothing ever happened) Range: Extended melee range, Several meters with ranged weapons and spells Standard Equipment: Can use several different melee and ranged weapons (Though the usual weapons of choice are the Saw Cleaver and the Hunter Blunderbuss), as well as several additional offensive, throwable, and restorative items Intelligence: High (Skilled and experienced combatant, able to outmatch characters such as Gehrman, who created the fighting style used by all Hunters, and Lady Maria, who was his personal student, capable of using a variety of different weapons inherently complex in mechanics such as the Bloodletter, the Whirligig Saw or the Beast Cutter and grew so insightful to the ways of the cosmos that they could ascend into the form of a Great One) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'A Call Beyond:' Originally intended to be a breach into the Cosmos and let the Choir commune with the Great Ones on their "Star-World", the rite failed and led to the accidental small explosion of a star when used instead. The rite allows one to breach the Cosmos, cause the destruction of a star, and use the energy from its destruction in a weaponized Arcane (Magic) projectile form. *'Accursed Brew:' Allows the Hunter to lob an explosive ball of curses at their target. *'Augur of Ebrietas:' Partially summons Ebrietas (specifically her limbs) in order to attack target. *'Beast Roar:' Unleashes a powerful primal scream capable of staggering their targets. Capable of deflecting the likes of "A Call Beyond" and Rom's meteors. *'Blacksky Eye:' A dimension that houses an "endless" supply of meteors. Simply rubbing the eye unleashes a meteor to be used as a projectile. *'Choir Bell:' Helps regenerate and heal the Hunter's wounds and cures them of slow and quick poisons. *'Empty Phantasm Shell:' Imbues the Hunter's Trick Weapon with Arcane (Magic) energy. *'Executioner's Glove:' Unleashes a volley of wrathful spirits of those slain by the Executioners as projectiles. *'Madaras Whistle:' Summons the giant pet poisonous snake of the Madaras twins. *'Messenger's Gift:' Transforms the Hunter into a Messenger. Used for stealth and sneak attacks. *'Numbing Mist:' A throwable item that prevents healing and regeneration for 30 seconds. *'Old Hunter Bone:' Grants the Hunter the art of "Quickening" to increase the Hunter's speed while shrouding their form in a fog as they move. *'Shaman Bone Blade:' The Shaman Bone Blade disorients enemies, causing them to attack one another. Hitting an enemy will make all other near by enemies start attacking it. Must be in Melee range to use the Shaman Bone Blade. An enemy that has been hit by the Shaman Bone Blade and all other nearby enemies will still be hostile towards the Hunter. *'Tiny Tonitrus:' Grants the Hunter the power to call down a row of lightning strikes by slamming the ground with this Hunter's Tool. *'Beast's Embrace': A rune, which, when equipped, transforms the Hunter into a werewolf. *'Milkweed:' A rune, which, when equipped, transforms the Hunter into a Kin of the Cosmic, with prehensile tentacle appendages and prehensile tounge, poison spit and arcane attacks. Key: Beginning of Game | End Of Game (Yharnam Sunrise and Honoring Wishes) | End of Game (Childhood's Beginning) Others Notable Victories: Akuma (Asura's Wrath) (Asura's Wrath) Akuma's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Honoring Wishes Hunter and Oni Akuma) Toriko (Toriko (Universe)) Toriko's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Honoring Wishes Hunter) Ashen One (Dark Souls) Ashen One’s Profile (Note: Both were End-Game, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Hunters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Scythe Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shield Users Category:Brawlers Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Bloodborne Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:FromSoftware Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Blood Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4